Controllers are used on a wide variety of devices and systems for controlling various functions in homes and/or buildings and their related grounds. Some controllers have schedule programming that modifies device parameters such as set points as a function of date and/or time. Some such device or system controllers that utilize schedule programming for controlling various functions in homes and/or buildings and their related grounds include, for example, HVAC controllers, water heater controllers, water softener controllers, security system controllers, lawn sprinkler controllers, and lighting system controllers.
In a typical HVAC system, for example, such controllers can be employed to monitor and, if necessary, control various environmental conditions occurring within a structure. The controller may include a microprocessor that interacts with other components in the system via an I/O interface to regulate the temperature, humidity, venting, and air quality occurring at one or more locations within the structure. An internal sensor located within the controller and/or one or more remote sensors may be employed to sense when the temperature or humidity level reaches a certain threshold level, causing the controller to send a signal to activate or deactivate one or more components in the system.
The controller may be configured to detect when a service event has occurred in one or more of the system components. In certain circumstances, for example, the controller may be configured to detect when one or more system components have malfunctioned or gone offline, or have been in service beyond a recommended period of time and thus require maintenance. Depending on the type of service event detected, the controller can be configured to shut down one or more of the components until the system can be restored.
In some cases, the component triggering the service event may require servicing from the manufacturer or other authorized technician in order to restore the system to normal operation. To notify the user where to obtain service, many manufacturers will place a sticker containing servicing information in an inconspicuous place such as on the inside door panel of the controller housing. After a service event has occurred, the user must know to open the controller door in order to obtain the servicing information. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to better provide the user with servicing information when a fault or other service event has been detected.